A Tale of blades
by volttackle777
Summary: Many people seek the power of the keyblade. A tale of heroes. humor romance action drama


Don't Own Kingdom hearts.

Exhausted, Ventus gently rested his back on an oak tree. He stared at the clear night sky. It was a tranquil atmosphere. His body ached but he felt content.

"How long has it been since I've felt at peace?"

For whatever reason fate chose Ventus to bear a unique power. He was given the power to wield the Holy keyblade. Legend has it only a handful of warriors could be Keyblade masters. Supposedly they were very rare. Ventus had been born with this power . There were tales that he who wielded the keyblade would be able to change the world. Word spread of the keyblade and Ventus had been running all his life. Many people seeked its power.

"It's a beautiful night…" Ventus sighed.

* * *

><p>"My feet hurt."<p>

"Aqua quit whining."

Terra and Aqua had been traveling through the forest for hours. Rumor has it the enigmatic Keyblade wielder had been training deep in these forests. Master Eraquas sent them to retrieve him. He feared Ventus would be captured by men with evil intents. He had devised for Terra and Aqua to capture Ventus to provent this disaster from arising.

"So Terra what's this Ventus kid look like anyways?"

"Who knows? We'll find out when we see him."

"I doubt he'll like being captured by us." Aqua chuckled.

"No choice. master's orders." replied Terra.

"Sigh my feet hurt…"

"Quit complaining Aqua."

* * *

><p>It was a breath taking Sunset in Twilight Town. However a dark storm was brewing. Two cloaked figures were scaling the town looking for a young boy. It was imperative that they find him.<p>

"Demyx quit lagging jeez."

"They chose the wrong dude for this mission Axel sempai."

"You always say that," sighed Axel

You sure this Roxas character is here Axel sempai?

"That's what Saix said. If he's wrong I'm gonna give him a good pounding."

"I heard this Roxas fellow is quite strong."

"No shit. He's a supposed to be a keyblade wielder. I'm sure we can handle him though."

"If you say so…."

* * *

><p>It was a cool night In Traverse Town. The streets were busy but a boy was lost in his own world. He felt numb with pain and everything else faded into the background.<p>

Riku watched solemnly as Kairi lay still on the bed. She looked at peace but was in serious critical condition. She had been attacked by a heartless. A demonic fiend that can steal the soul of a person. Riku slammed his fist against the wall.

"How the fuck could I let this happen?"

"I could help you."

Riku wheeled around. And came face to face with a tall ominous looking female. She had green skin and Gold eyes that seemed filled with deception. She reminded him of a witch.

"Who are you?"

"My dear boy my name is Maleficient. I am humbly at your service. It's a shame. That poor girl to lose her heart. However we mustn't give up hope! I have many powerful allies and legend has it if you defeat a heartless it will return the souls it ate. I would be glad to assist you in this endeavor."

Riku eyed Maleficient suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? No catch really. However since I'm doing you a favor I wouldn't mind if you helped me in return. You are one of the chosen keyblade wielders Riku are you not? I have a few tasks I'd like you to help me with."

Riku felt he could trust a murderer more than Maleficient. She reeked of evil. However what choice did he really have?

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Marluxia dashed at Sora and slashed at him with his scythe. Sora parried the blow but Xigbar jumped behind him and began unleashing a horde of energy beams. However in an instant Sora vanished.<p>

"Watch out Xiggy! That's the sonic blade!"

"Don't call me Xiggy dammit!"

Before he knew it Sora had struck Xigbar in the chest. He groaned than crumpled to the ground. In an instant Sora hurled the keyblade at Marluxia. Marluxia blocked the blow just in time but the force of the attack knocked him to the ground.

"Regroup Rose boy!" Shouted Xigbar.

"Don't call me Rose boy you pirate!"

Marluxia and Xigbar both jumped back. They were both panting heavily.

"Fuck I've never fought someone so strong before."

"Heh. That's cause your outta shape grim reaper."

"You're one to talk Xigbar he's kicking your ass too."

"Jeez I thought this would be fun. Since it's called Destiny Island and all. So much for that idea."

Sora watched them both silently. Than released a loud sigh.

"Geez I wanted to get something to eat than you guys gotta come and attack me. Being a Keyblade wielder sucks. Oh well, let's finish this."

Xigbar and Marluxia both gulped.

"Fuck we should have traded places with Demyx."

" Bit late for that…" sighed Xigbar.

The four Keyblade Wielders are revealed. What fate will befall them?

Ty for reading. Any suggestions are welcome. Just taking Kingdom hearts characters and making my own story.


End file.
